The Broken Mask
by R-dude
Summary: In an unsurprising turn of events following Sasuke's retrieval by Naruto, our hero is made to leave the Leaf Village leaving behind an enraged Hokage, a bleeding Hyuuga and a changed Uchiha survivor. But that's in the past. Fair Warning: Cliches abound. (A pretty terrible story. Don't read it.)
1. Prologue

The Broken Mask

_Summary: Naruto, enraged by Sasuke's defection, Naruto goes truly all out and barely defeats him on the Valey of the End, consequently bringing him back. The welcoming committee is not welcoming at all. In an unoriginal turn of events, Danzo manipulates the situation and managed to get our hero banished from Konoha. While Danzo himself was put down by Tsunade immediately when she was notified, it was too late._

_No matter how long or far they searched, they couldn't find the betrayed young man, who either didn't want to be found, or had died._

Prologue: The Beginning

Naruto paced steadily toward Konoha. While panting heavily from exertion, he was feeling, despite his injuries, in a mixture of anger and satisfaction. The weight on his shoulders, although burdening, kept him going. That weight was the unconscious and battered form of Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto had to go all out to defeat him, going as far as to unleash part of the Fox's chakra to counter the Uchiha's Curse Mark combined with the Sharingan. It was a split moment decision of whether he wanted to stop pretending or not, a decision that would change his life.

He had been pretending for as long as he could remember. People left him alone this way. He still remembered the first years. They were harsh. People with hate for the Nine-Tails did not want to see its container actively seek to better himself. He realized he had to play dump, to pretend to be an unnerving yet harmless loudmouth failure just to survive. He pretended to strive for attention by pulling pranks, something _normal _for kids in his situation, that of an orphan. Although he cared little for what the villagers thought of him, he had to adjust if he were to continue developing unhindered. If they failed to distinguish the container to the thing it contains, then they weren't worth his drive for acknowledgement. Oh yes... He knew about the Nine-Tailed Fox. Had known since many demon made sure Naruto would survive some of his meetings with the more ... temperamental, of those that hated him.

All in all, Naruto could safely say that life could go fuck herself. He hated that he had to fail the Academy, so as to not arouse suspicion, twice before finding a way to pass. He wasn't sure what he would do if Mizuki hadn't reared his ugly head. Although surprised, he was close to thankful to the wannabe-traitor. Thanks to his pathetic attempts, Naruto made genin. Naruto hated his stupid orange jumpsuit. He hated he had to yell at everything and declare to the world every five minutes how he would be Hokage one day. Although there was no lie in that declaration, if he could help it, he wouldn't shout it every chance he got. He wanted to be Hokage to change this shitty Village. To turn it into what the Old Man thought he was seeing. The Old Man, no matter how wise or experienced he was, was also a fool. He was a fool because he was tired of being Hokage and thus only tried to keep the Village safe and peaceful until his successor rose, in the process forgetting inward conflicts and wrongs.

He didn't fault old man Sarutobi. He'd had a long and taxing life, that of a Hokage. He was inherently kind to everyone, and believed in second chances. His old age had made him short sighted, but he didn't blame the late Hokage him for anything.

If for no other reason, he'd become Hokage to make this Village worthy of such infinite devotion by a man like Sarutobi. People like him ... you didn't come around them every day.

Naruto wanted to act like a the real him once, but he only managed to do so few times. When alone with his friend and fellow Jinchuuriki, Gaara of the Sand. Naruto knew that while he was a ninja now, if he revealed his true self and powers more than a few people would get angry that the 'demon child' was more than a loser. And they would take actions. And while Naruto was a genin now, some of the firm believers that he should die ranked higher than him. He could, of course, try to defended himself, but then he would be framed and it would all be downhill from there. He desperately wanted to stop pretending to worship the Sasuke number one fangirl, he wanted to do something about the weird, shy girl that used to stalk him. If nothing else, she needed higher self-esteem. He would normally trick her to stalk after a Shadow Clone so he could do his real training instead of pretending to struggle with the Transformation technique. He didn't know much about the girl. The few times he would talk to her she would blush or even faint and while Naruto was glad because it was proof that she liked him, it wasn't very helpful to talk to a fainted girl.

After sometime Naruto decided that trying to remove her shyness would be near top on his To-Do list once he things fell into place, if only because this routine was getting to his nerves, but there was little he could do now. He didn't know her, he couldn't trust her, or anyone else.

Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts. He hoped the beating the Uchiha took would bring him to his senses. Even with Naruto in his full power, the Uchiha put up quite a fight and his curse mark was a pain in the ass. He had enough strength though to carry him back to the Leaf, at least after he stemmed the blood loss from his shoulder. He hoped only that Sasuke wouldn't tell anyone of their conversation or their battle. And if he did, well, Naruto would brave whatever came. Fucking bastard or not, Sasuke was his friend.

After a lot of walking the gates of Konoha came in view. Naruto sighed in satisfaction. A hot bath and a nice bowl of ramen awaited him there. Perhaps even Sakura would say a nice word or two. Although he overdid it for pretenses' sake, Naruto really liked ramen. It was one of the few things he could afford. Regardless, it was really tasty. _And tasty is good, right? _He often said to himself.

Naruto approached the gate and saw people gathered there. All conversation stopped when he came in view. Panting, with the Uchiha over his shoulder. Naruto spotted Sakura making her way through the crowd. Upon seeing her expression, every hope of a good word vanished and Naruto prepared himself for another round of insults.

"What did you do to Sasuke-kun?" The pink haired pre-teen shrieked upon reaching Naruto. Naruto carefully passed the Uchiha to her, not saying a word. Sakura ran her eyes over Sasuke, taking in his injuries. Her jaw clenched, her fist shook, and Naruto saw it coming.

Her punch was chakra enhanced, enough to drive him off his feet, even without his injuries.

Saying nothing, Sakura hefted the Uchiha and turned in a brisk pace toward the hospital.

He finally took notice of the mod, staring at him coldly. He had to wonder, did they have any idea what happened? No they didn't, civilians knew nothing of Ninja missions, never mind the fact that few people actually knew Sasuke had tried to leave.

"You bastard! You hurt the Uchiha! Get out of here! Leave this Village! Demon Child!" he noted a drunk shouting, the rest of the crowd soon following his example. They were throwing various items on Naruto. From stones to rotten apples. Naruto avoided them and also avoided the precisely thrown Shuriken thrown by some ninja hidden on the crowd. The crowd was pushing him out of the gate. To try and go through it would be suicide. Naruto patiently walked backwards. His patience was steaming quickly though.

He could, realistically, still get in the Village, and they were nothing but a mob of civilians, but something held him back. He had a bad feeling about this. Was this what he would be faced with the rest of his life? To be seen as pest, as a demon incarnate?

Suddenly, the crowd was parted by two guards, and a man whose whole right side was covered in bandages stepped forward, followed by the Village Councilors.

_Oh shit._

"Naruto Uzumaki." The first man said. "You are hereby accused of treason and the attack and crippling of Uchiha Sasuke. By vote of the Village's Council of Elders, you are, as of this moment, banished from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. You are to leave immediately and never come back, unless special circumstances arise which I doubt you will ever accomplice" Danzo said with a smile. Naruto was shocked. Chasing him was another thing but banishing him? How did this happen? Surely they didn't have the authority.

"Did the Hokage agree to this?" Naruto asked the bandaged man.

"Tsunade has no authority over the Council's Vote. She wont save you this time." Danzo smiled. Ever since Naruto turned him down and evaded his ROOT agents, the man was trying to get Naruto either killed, or banished.

"I want proof. How do I know you are not lying?" Naruto said. At this point, he was stalling. Perhaps Granny would arrive and sort this out, but whatever the case, he needed more time to think. His head was spinning, and bile rose to his throat. Danzo recovered a file from his cloak and gave it to Naruto without. There was no doubt, everything was official. Naruto clenched his fist and threw the paper back at him.

"I've tried so hard all this time, and what I get is this?" Naruto asked, spitting on the floor. Whether he'd wanted this or not, the decision was forced upon him. Thanks to them, now he'd never know if he would have eventually decided to leave on his own.

"To hell with you! Leave I will then! Let me tell you one thing though, Tsunade won't be pleased. Pray that you never cross paths with me because I assure you that you won't like it!" Naruto said, addressing Danzo and the advisers in seething anger, before turning to leave.

Before walking away, he looked at the only face that wasn't one of hatred. He looked at Hinata Hyuuga, crying her pretty eyes out. He flashed her a winning smile and a thumbs up, hoping to lift her spirits.

"Goodbye Hinata-chan. Maybe we will meet again sometime." He gave her a smile and walked away tiredly.

"N-Naruto-kun..."Was all Hinata managed to whisper as she saw her crush leave the Village,

never to come back. She knew she had to do something. She ran to the Hokage's office as soon as she managed to get out of the crowd. She ran past the secretary who shouted that she couldn't go in there and got in Tsunade's office to find her sleeping.

"H-Hokage-sama." Hinata tried to wake her up. Tsunade mumbled something but didn't wake up. "Lady Tsunade!" Hinata said louder. Tsunade jumped up. After seeing no treat she rubbed her eyes.

"Hinata Hyuuga? Why did you wake me and what is the matter? I am tired after healing your comrades and could use the sleep." Tsunade said. Hinata could no more hold her tears.

"It's N-Naruto-k-kun." She whispered . Tsunade raised her head and frowned.

"He's back? When did he come back? Where is he? Is he okay?" Tsunade asked.

"I-I don't know where he is. He wasn't moving his left and, he seemed to be in pain, but then, these people came and told him he had to leave. That he was banished". Hinata explained, stuttering uncontrollably.

"What? How dare they banish one of my Ninja?" Tsunade roared. Right then the door opened and in came one Sakura Haruno. Totally ignoring Hinata she ran to the Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama you must come with me! You must help Sasuke-kun! He is all bruised and has cuts on him!" Sakura said with tears.

"Sakura Haruno, I just learned that Naruto Uzumaki was banished. Do you know anything about it?" Tsunade asked. Sakura was confused. What did she care that the loser was banished? Sasuke-kun was in pain!

"I don't know. So what? You must help Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said. Tsunade was fuming. Her teammate was banished from the Village and she was worrying over the traitor who didn't have anything life-threatening?

"Get out of my office right now! Out! Out! OUT!" Tsunade yelled at her. Sakura hurried away, her resolve blown to smithereens.

"ANBU!" Tsunade shouted and five ANBU member appeared in front of her.

"What is your will, lady Hokage?" The Leader asked.

"Tiger, you will go and bring in front of me Danzo and the Councilmen _now_! The rest of you must prepare units to go look for Naruto Uzumaki outside the Village from all directions!" Tsunade ordered.

"Has the demon child escaped? Should we kill him?" One ANBU asked. Tsunade was in front of him in an instant and punched him on the chest, shattering it, destroying his heart and killing him instantly.

"The rest of you go and if anyone dares insult the Uzumaki boy kill him on the spot! He was banished behind my back!" Tsunade yelled and the ANBU disappeared. Hinata was shocked. Why did people seem to hate Naruto so much? She didn't understand.

"Go home Hinata. I'll take care of the rest." Tsunade said.

"I-I want to help Tsunade-sama." Hinata said with determination. Tsunade saw she wouldn't let it go and sighed.

"Okay then. Gather anyone from your age group you deem worthy and investigate the area two miles around the Valley of the End. Go." Tsunade ordered. Hinata nodded and hurried out. Tsunade sighed. She removed a bottle of Sake from her hidden stash and drank away. She snapped her fingers and three ANBU, different ones this time, appeared.

"What is your will Hokage-sama?" The female ANBU asked.

"Hide in the room. Mask your chakra. Three people will enter the room in a while. If they make hostile moves or if I snap my fingers you are to execute them at once. Activate the Chakra-suppression seals in my office, I don't want any surprises. Is that clear?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." All the ANBU said at once. They proceeded to hide either in the shadows or by using a Jutsu that made them near invisible. One of them sealed the dead ANBU in a scroll and cleared the floor before vanishing from sight. After a while Danzo entered followed by the councilmen and two ANBU.

"ANBU, leave us." Tsunade ordered. The two ANBU left leaving Danzo and the other two a false sense of security.

"What is the meaning of this call Tsunade?" Koharu asked. Tsunade narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Know your place!" She slammed her hand in the desk causing the elders to jump. "You will speak with respect or you will be executed on the spot! Now, explain yourself. Why is Naruto Uzumaki banished and why wasnt I notified?" Tsunade exploded.

"The Council has voted. Even your vote couldn't change the majority. It is decided and there is nothing you can do about it." Danzo said calmly.

"So you undermine my authority and banish my Ninja without me knowing? I don't think so. You will be punished to remind you and the rest why I am the Hokage!" She said.

"You would punish us for an official decision over the demon child?" Danzo said losing his patience. Tsunade smiled.

"By law of the Third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, you are sentenced to death!" She said snapping her fingers. Danzo went to remove the bandages on his head but found a katana piercing his heart from one of the ANBU and the other two had similar katanas on the neck, courtesy of the rest of ANBU. The one with the wolf mask removed his sword, and Danzo fell on the floor, lifeless. The two councilors back to the wall afraid for their lives.

"You will obey me!" Tsunade roared, slamming her fist on the desk, shattering it. "Leave now and hope that Naruto is found lest I kill you too!" She screamed and Koharu and Homura left, running. The ANBU knocked the ROOT agents unconscious and dragged them out.

Tsunade collapsed in her chair sighing heavily.

'Idiot..' Tsunade thought tiredly.

_And a week passed..._

They had searched everywhere. Everywhere within the Fire country and beyond. How did the Gaki managed to outran or hide from her ANBU was beyond Tsunade. Not only that, Hinata's team had found a note hidden on the Valey of the End, they were recent and hidden in a place only the Byakugan would find it. It held goodbyes and wishes to everyone he held dear and his hopes that: "that bastard will die in a hole somewhere". Joking even in this dire situation. Naruto was truly amazing. But what mattered was that Naruto had vanished, his tracks ended a few kilometers outside the Village and then nothing.

Sasuke had recovered after the first day but was held at the hospital partly for psychological observation, mostly because they were waiting for Jiraiya to seal away his curse mark.

The raven-haired boy was not talking much. Even less than before. He would only look out the window, lost in his thoughts. When they asked him about it he said he was thinking of something Naruto told him,and that was all the reply he gave.

And so the Village Hidden in the Leaves lost the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox, forever change their fate. For better or for worse, remains to be seen ...


	2. The Aftermath

_The Broken Mask._

_Summary: Naruto, enraged by Sasuke's defection,decides to go all out and barely defeats him on the Valley of the End, consequently bringing him back. The welcoming commitee is not welcoming at all. In an unoriginal turn of events, Danzo manipulates the situation and managed to get Naruto banished from Konoha, resulting in his immediate execution by Tsunade when she decided to remind her enemies why Konoha is a dictatorship._

_No matter how long or far they searched, they couldn't find the betrayed young man who either didn't want to be found, or died._

**Chapter 1. The Aftermath.**

Wind Country. Can be described best in a couple of words. Simple words. Hot. Hot and dry. Very hot and very dry. Naruto knew he would have to pass through a dessert but didn't imagine it would be that bad. He walked and walked through the dessert. He was sure if he wasn't a Ninja, he would be lost long ago. He generally knew where the Sand Village was at. He also knew that Gaara was recently appointed as the next Kazekage bound to begin duty in a few months. There was an open invitation for Naruto in the Sand which only him and Gaara where aware of. He planned on taking that offer. There was a special trick told on those who wanted to reach the Sand Village. Naruto had been told that, but he still had some miles to walk and it still wasn't night-time.

After a lot of walking and cursing the damn sand that entered literally everywhere, Naruto found a hill and, as instructed, it was night and the sun was already down. He removed three Kunai and attached an exploding tag on each. He threw them above him as high as he could, waiting for two seconds before throwing the next. Having finished, he decided to wait. Sand Ninja were bound to come eventually. He decided to get some sleep. It was starting to really get chilly. He hoped they would be here soon.

Naruto woke up from tugging on his clothes. His Ninja senses kicking in he jumped up Kunai at hand. He looked around him and put his Kunai back in his pouch. Sand Ninja.

"Did you call us?" One Ninja said.

"Yes, I did. I have an open invitation from Gaara of the Sand and I request an immediate meeting with him." Naruto replied. A Kunoichi from the five approached him.

"Uzumaki?" She removed her hood to reveal her face and hair. Blond. She also held a battle fan.

"Oh hey Temari-chan." Naruto greeted, having recongized Gaara's older sister.

"You know him?" A Sand Ninja asked Temari, who nodded.

"Yes I do. He defeated Shukaku when he was released by Gaara. As a matter of fact, this boy is the reason Gaara is no longer a homicidal maniac." Temari stated. The Ninjas looked at Naruto appraisingly either with new-found respect or doubt.

"Then... you must be Naruto Uzumaki!" One of the Ninja said.

"Actually, my actual name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, but yes, I am that. You must also know that I host the Nine-Tailed Fox just like Gaara does with Shukaku." Naruto stated, betting everything. The Ninja, not knowing what to say to that, chose simply not to.

"Come with us Namikaze-san, Gaara-sama will be glad to see you"

"Please follow us." They said and started running. Naruto followed.

Soon enough they approached the massive, still under construction, walls of the Sand Village. They entered the Village and headed to the biggest round...thing, which Naruto assumed were their homes by judging from the windows and doors. Once inside it really reminded Naruto of the Hokage building. They climbed many floors and came across a big metal door in the end of the waiting room. Everyone stopped and Temari entered the door.

Inside, Gaara put down the paper he was holding and looked up to see his older sister.

"Did you find out who called?" Gaara asked and surprisingly Temari smiled.

"Yes, want to guess who it was?" Gaara was startled at this.

"I cannot guess who it might be. Perhaps an ambassador, or a merchant?" He humored his sister, with no luck, as Temari shook his head.

"Our Leaf friend." Temari said and Gaara went wide eyed.

"You speak of Uzumaki Naruto?" He asked. "Yes I do." Temari replied. "Then let him in immediately." Temari nodded and went out the door. The next second Naruto entered and flashed him an honest smile.

"How are you doing Gaara?" Naruto asked. Gaara rose from his desk and embraced Naruto in a very manly, friendly hug. "I am doing fairly well. But leave me, talk about yourself. What brings you here?" Gaara asked as he and Naruto let go of each other. Naruto sighed and sat on an armchair while Gaara went back to his chair. His fluffy, comfortable, plush chair. Heh.

"Many things. I guess that the most important is that I was wondering if your offer still holds and second I need to visit a clothes store real quick." Naruto said, both sharing a small chuckle.

"What happened?" Gaara asked. "Well...I kind of got myself banished. For bringing back Sasuke when he went rogue, that is. Well it doesn't matter, I'm sure Granny Tsunade has taken care of them by now but the fact remains that I can't go back. I am hated by too many people to just waltz back in, nor do I want to. I am sick and tired of hiding to no avail." Naruto explained.

"I understand. A ninja of your caliber is most welcome into the Sand forces which are suffering right now. I am sure that with your help we will recover that much faster. And perhaps, you will find a new home here in the Sand" Gaara said while he recovered a paper from a drawer. "Believe it." Naruto commented causing both teens to laugh for a brief moment. Naruto noted tha Gaara made an effort, It nearly sounded natural.

"Seeing that you are equal or even stronger than me, I am giving you the rank of Chuunin, no higher, because you need more than combat skills to become a Jounin. You can choose to apply for a special operative, if you so wish" Gaara looked at Naruto to see him nod his head. "Okay then Naruto, sign here...very good, from here on you are and officially a Sand Shinobi. Though the Leaf now can freely announce you a renegade, if they so wish" He said tossing Naruto a forehead protector. Naruto removed his old one and threw it on a bin. He put the Sand protector on his forehead. "I like it." Naruto said, the symbolic weight of the situation not being lost on him.

"I'm glad you do. I'm sure you must be tired. You can stay in this building with me, there are far too many rooms for me and my siblings to live only." They both rose. "Thanks. Your Village is nice and all but the sand is annoying." Naruto stated earning another laugh from Gaara. "Yes well, you'd better get used to it." Gaara said as he guided him through the building.

_And a year passed ..._

On the year following Naruto's banishment Tsunade managed to, instead of marking him as a missing Nin, free Naruto of his Shinobi status and Konoha allegiance so that he would not be hunted. He still wasn't allowed to rejoin Konoha nor had anyone seen or contacted him to even ask him. Some said he was dead, others that he was hiding, others said he simply didn't care about them anymore.

The Konoha twelve, minus Naruto, thus eleven, had changed also. Sasuke had his curse mark sealed away from Jiraiya in one of his short visits. He was rarely left alone,d usually had an ANBU operative tailing him. The village was vindictive against him after his betrayal, so it was a good thing that he was living alone in the old Uchiha district. He hadn't apologized to anyone, but he didn't show any signs of leaving again either. Inoichi Yamanaka searched his mind and found no intention of betrayal so he was cleared in light of his age and history. He was training hard and socialized ever so slightly.

All of them had agreed, besides Ino, to talk to Sakura as less as possible and only work with her during missions or training. Everyone was disgusted at her antics, even Sasuke. Ino was too, but knew that should she abandon Sakura as well, she would go crazy. However, their treatment of her lasted only as long as it took them to realize that Sakura may have acted dumb as hell, but she was twelve and with a crush. Coupled with her semi-bitchy personality, no-one had it in them to truly hate her. Eventually, she was forgiven, at least by most.

Hinata Hyuuga had changed the most. She was training harder than anyone and her days of being shy were behind her. She still couldn't beat Neji but was slowly getting there, her determination fueling a spar of never-before-seen growth. She also let her hair grow and told no one of the reason. No one read that letter from Naruto, she burnt it as soon as she read it. She told no one what it contained and refused to say talk further and leave if they insisted.

Another big change in Konoha was that, since Naruto was no longer here, Tsunade told the Konoha twelve of his burden. Some had taken it nicely, some didn't. Among those who didn't where Kiba and Ino but they refrained from saying more than a few muttered words. of course, being children, they quickly changed their minds as soon as they calmed down and processed the who thought nothing changed were Shikamaru and Shino, who had figured it out by themselves, and the rest said that Naruto was Naruto.

Jiraiya was coming back to Konoha this day to report on his spy network. He made a flashy appearance on the Hokage's office which was abruptly interrupted by Tsunade's fist.

Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head and whined.

"Why'd you do that for Tsunade?" Tsunade looked down upon him. "Stop making flashy entrances ya perv and be done with your report!" She shouted at Jiraiya who got up and dusted himself off before speaking.

"Alright, I have news, a lot of them. But you need to gather the brats to hear them also." Tsunade raised an eyebrow at this.

"Twll me what it is and I'll send for them afterwards." Jiraiya shook his head no. "Sorry no can do. Everyone here or to I won't say a word." Tsunade's ire rose.

"I could speak if you volunteered to provide me some research material." Said Jiraiya, slightly drooling from the mental picture. He hastily avoided Tsunade's punch. She then sighed and fell back on her chair.

"Shizune!" She yelled. The young woman entered the office and bowed to both Jiraiya who beamed with pride and Tsunade.

"Go bring those younglings in my office right now!" She ordered and Shizune left with Tonton on her arms. Fifteen minutes later, the Konoha Eleven and their senseis entered. Surprisingly enough, they didn't have any missions today.

"What have we been called for Lady Tsunade? Is it a mission?" Kurenai asked. Asuma looked questioningly at Tsunade and Kakashi, as usual, read his book with a bored expression.

"Its not a mission. Jiraiya here returned from his information gathering and says he has information that all of us need to hear." Tsunade replied. "So, Jiraiya, if you will." She gestured to Jiraiya to begin. Jiraiya cleared his throat and braced himself for what was inevitable to happen.

"I have news on Naruto..." was all he managed to say before everyone started yelling. Well everyone counting out the senseis, Hinata and Sasuke. After five minutes of hell silence was made after many threats by Tsunade.

"You found him Jiraiya?" She asked. Jiraiya face faulted. He hoped they wouldn't ask that.

"Well...actually he...found me." He said rubbing the back of his head. Tsunade palmed her face, muttering, and Kakashi put away his book. Why would Naruto look for Jiraiya?

"You have to understand, it's been a few months since it happened. Poor thing was messed up, unsure of what to say. We talked for a long while, and in the end he decided that the message he wanted to convey was that he won't be meeting us anytime soon and he hopes all of us have a good life." Jiraiya said, growing silent.

"Is that it? That is all the brat said? No scathing remarks, no jokes, no stupid advice, no sarcasm?" Tsunade wondered, troubled. Jiraiya shook his head, dead serious. The fifth Hokage rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. Despite her looks, she was getting too old for this shit.

"If there is nothing more, Jiraiya, you may all go back to your businesses." Tsunade ordered. Without a word, the res filed out.

"How was he Jiraiya-kun?" Tsunade asked, raising her head, her eyes slightly moist. Jiraiya took a seat with a smile.

"He is more than fine Tsunade-chan. He seemed troubled, but happy. Although it seemed that something was missing, he was mostly happy for once. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing after all" Jiraiya replied looking at his Sannin teammate in a genuine smile. Tsunade raised her head with a smile of her own.

"Thanks Jiraiya. I needed that." Jiraiya smiled again. "I know, don't worry, its gonna be okay." Jiraiya assured her. Tsunade smiled again.

"I am tired. You want to come with me Jiraiya? We can remember the old times together." Tsunade proposed getting up. Jiraiya also rose.

"It would be my pleasure, princess." Leaving the office, Tsunade suddenly turned and pointed a finger at Jiraiya.

"But no research tonight!" She ordered. Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "That was never my intention Tsunade-chan."

"Yeah right." Tsunade muttered and the left the room.

* * *

_If ya havent already, be sure to check out my main story._

_R-Dude._


	3. Masked Again, Or Not?

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 2. Masked Again. Or not...?**

**Sand Village. Four years later. Kazekage's office.**

Gaara had changed a lot in those four years since he became the Kazekage. His gourd was gone since he summoned his sand now. It was a technique only he used and he summoned his sand with his thoughts or it summoned itself should there be danger. He characteristics had solidified and his fafe was now one of a leader. He had also grown taller but he was still shorter than the man he called with a snap of his finger. The man appeared in front of him with a hust of air, kneeling on one knee.

"Did you call Gaara-sama?" The man asked. He was no older than the Kazekage was at his eighteen years of age. He wore a white cloak that covered everything from his neck to his ankle, and a porcelain mask that had no characteristic other than two slits for his eyes to see through. The mask was empty, no drawing, no shape, no nothing, it just covered his face. His hair couldnt be identified due to his forehead protector's cloth which was wrapped around his head with the protector itself on the top of the man's head.

the man was recognized everywhere as the Leader of Suna's ANBU forces but no one knew his real name. He was called Masaru by everyone and he was know as the Sand's Striking Wind because of his excellent usage of Wind Jutsu and his flawless mission file. He also had taken a genin team and had been training them for some months now. The Chuunin exams were close and they were to participate. That is why the Kazekage called him about.

"Rise my friend. I called you because we need to talk." The man rised on his feet and the Kazekage looked at the only visible part of his body. His cerulean eyes. The Sand Village had prospered with the combined forcesf the new Kazekage and his right hand those last years, so much so that it was antagonizing the other five great Villages on missions and military status.

"What is it Gaara-sama? I take it there is nothing wrong with our trip?" The man asked with his serious voice which was filled with controled power and experience.

"No, nothing is wrong with our trip, we are ready to head out tomorrow, but I'd like to give you one last chance to not come. You know you dont have to, I can take your team tere along with mine no sweat." The kazekage stated. If he could see inside his mask, he would see the man smirk.

"With all due respect Kazekage-sama, I dont think you'll last another round with Kohaku. Remember what happenned last time?" The man asked. The Kazekage shivered remembering. He could swear that little girl was going to be the end of him.

"I do,I do. Nevertheless I insist that you not be forced to go. I'm sure your team will understand if-" But Masaru cut him off.

"Listen here Gaara. I dont like this anymore than you do, but I cant abandon my team in a time like this. I wouldnt be worthy of the title of sensei if I did. I've done enough mistakes teaching them as it is." He said with a 'thats-final' tone. Gaara sighed.

"True, true. But perhaps what you are about to do is a bigger mistake." He stated. The man nodded in agreement.

"Maybe, but we cant know before we go there. Besides, if everything goes as planed no one will notice. And if it doesnt...oh well. We'll adapt. As always." Masaru stated. The Kazekage smiled.

"I miss those days." He said in a nostalgic tone.

"Yeah me too but hey you're the one who wanted to be the Kazekage. Eat it in the face now." Masaru teased him. Gaara sighed again.

"I guess you're right. But it appears as if we'll be back in action soon." Masaru re-entered serious-mode.

"Yeah, if the reports were right. But we'll be ready. If that is all Kazekage-sama, permission to leave?" Masaru said.

"Go. Rest up. Long day tomorrow." The Kazekage allowed and Masaru vanished in a gust of wind.

*

*

***THREE DAYS LATER. LEAF VILLAGE'S GATE**

"Sasuke-sensei!" whined Kenta Aseiteru. One of Sasuke's three genin students. Sasuke had been allowed to reenter Konoha's force after some time and after he became Jonin he was eventually allowed his own genin team. It consisted of Kenta Aseiteru, a hypeactive loudmouth kid that reminded him very much of how Naruto behaved back then. He was dressed in a black ninja pants and a dark blue T-shirt and his forehead protector was on his forehead. Sasuke was thankful he didnt wear a jumpsuit like the blond used to do. He had dark brown hair that, while spiky, were cut short so as to not draw too much attention. He had expressinal green eyes. "Remind me why everyone is waiting here for over three hours?"

The other was Ken Sectar. The boy was a taijutsu specialist who had idolized Rock Lee for some reason. While Sasuke forbade him from wearing spandex, he couldnt stop him from training himself to the point of passing out or yelling around for the flames of youth. Gai and lee were ecstatic to find another one to join their little circus but Sasuke was having none of it. he would let his student become another Gai clone. While Lee often used to take the boy to train him in the arts of chakra-less Taijutsu, Sasuke made sure it never happenned before a week had passed since the last meeting. Sasuke couldnt help but admit though that the kid was a Taijutsu genius and unlike Rock Lee, he could use Ninjutsu and had a few nice moves on his arsenal. He was wearing flexible leather pants and a sleeved muscular black shirt with his forehead protector straped like a belt from his right shoulder to his left side with the protector diagonically on his chest. He had black eyes and Sasuke barely managed to save him from the bowl cut Gai attempted to give him so instead the boy had neck-long black hair.

The last member was a girl named Hoshi Honoka. She had long red hair that reached her shoulder blades and purple eyes. She had a kind face but could become cold and prefessional should she want to. She was the only one in his squad that was capable of thinking as Sasuke would state more than often. She was wearing a purple shirt that matched her eyes and a white pants. Her forehead protector was straped on her thigh.

The three were standing facing the gate and Sasuke was standing behind them wearing his pitch black pants and shirt with only the Uchiha crest on his back and his forehead protector on his forehead. Near them was standing the Hokage with her apprentice, Shizune, Hinata and her own genin team, the Hokage's advisors, the Clan Heads, kakashi Hatake and Sakura who was working at the Hospital.

"Kenta, we've been through this. We are waiting important people from the Sand Village." Sasuke informed his student wearing his sensei-look as he liked to call it. Kenta was not satisfied yet.

"Yeah great so I understand the Hokage but why should we and team 4 be here? Should we do something better like training?" Kentai whined again. Sasuke sighed.

"Hoshi please explain to him because apparently when I did he wasnt listening." Said Sasuke sending Kenta a light sensei-glare as he like to call it and kenta rubbed the back of his head embarrased. He should have known better than to actually believe he was listening. He was on the same team as Naruto for crying out loud! And the blond rarely paid attention to rectures and when he did he didnt understand. Or at least he pretended not to do. Still, Sasuke should have seen this coming.

Hoshi started explaining with a teacher-tone.

"We are standing here Kenta-baka, because we are expecting the Kazekage and his genin team to arrive to take part in the Chuunin exams as well as the Kazekage's right hand, Masaru's genin team. It is important that we welcome them because the alliance between the Sand and the Leaf is new and we must do what we can to stabilize it and angering the two most powerful and important people of the Sand wouldnt help in that cause." Hoshi finished and until she did ken had drool on his mouth. Right next he fisted the air and said:

"Hoshi-chan! Your flames of youth are the brightest I have ever seen! You shine all the way to the Sand I am sure!" Declared Ken causing his teammates and teacher to sweat drop. Hoshi turned her light blush to a cough.

"Um..thanks Ken-kun." She said as she went back to looking in front of her. Sasuke taped his students to gain their attention.

"Look ahead guys, I think they are here." Sasuke said and the three rose on their tip toes to see as far as they could. Soon, they managed to see eight figures slowly walking through the road. Six of them were short and two were tall, as tall as Sasuke and Sakura.

When they came closer they managed to make the forms of a man in red outfit and red hair that had black rings around his eyes. He was the Kazekage and they knew it. The other tall form had a white cloak that covered everything from his neck and below. His face was covered too from a mask that while seemed like those ANBU wear, it was different since there was no characteristics on it whatsoever. His forehead protector covered his head like a bandana.

In fromt of the covered man were three twelve year old kids that wore faces of controled determination.

One was a girl that had blond hair held in a tight ponytail that reached her waist and black eyes. She wore a short-sleeved fishnet-shirt below a sleeved shirt that was colored a bright shade of yellow. Her knee-long shorts that revealed not much but just enough of her very feminine legs where white. Her whole figure was dressed in a way that took advantage of her early development and distract her enemies from her hands or weapons. She had a look thats clearly said "_underestimate me and die." _She wore blue ninja sandals.

The next was boy with short black hair and bright green eyes. He was dressed in a black leather shirt and black pants. He wore fingerless gloves and was playing a small seemingly harmless wooden stick with his fingers. He wore black ninja sandals.

The last was also a boy that wore a white leather coat with a hood which was drawn over his head. His few visible hair were black and his eyes were also black and held a cruel and calculating nature few children have but none should. Under his coat his black pants were visible as were his black ninja sandals. The hilt of a sword was barely visible underneath the coat on his left side.

In front of the Kazekage were also two boys and one girl. The girl had black shoulder long hair and blue eyes. She wore a white cloak, as did the other two boys, that covered everything from below her neck only reveiling her black ninja pants.

The other boy had also the same type of cloak, had brown hair and and grey-colored eyes and black ninja sandals.

The last boy had black hair and most of his face was covered by a multi-colored scarf.

The team of eight approached the gate and the Kazekage moced forward flanked by the ANBU leader. Their teams were walking slowly behind them conversing lightly. Tsunade, the advisors and the clan heads moved to meet them. When they met, the two Kages bowed to one another.

Sasuke's attention was drawn by the head of the Suna's ANBU which motioned for his students to gather around him. He lowered himself to their level and whispered something. The genins nodded and said: "Yes Masaru-sensei."

The man got back to his feet.

"Good. You may go now. Find our hotel, explore around but dont cause trouble. If you do not only will you be disqualified immediately but you will also receive maximum level training when we get back home." The genins shivered and muttered how they would never cause trouble. Apparently that training was something frightening. When the man spoke again he was dead serious instead of the playful tone he had earlier.

"While you must at all cost avoid causing trouble, you have my permission and blessing to defend yourselves, even if it causes you to be disqualified, but dont cross the line and by all means do NOT kill a Konoha citizen or Shinobi. Is that understood?" The students all looked serious when they nodded.

"Yes, sensei."

"Off with you now. Out of my sights!" the man teased. The genins started moving and the motioned for the kids behind the Kazekage to follow them. The three looked at Gaara and he nodded so they followed Masaru's team. The passed between Sasuke's and Hinata's team looking around them curiously. They were soon lost of sight behind a corner.

The man walked to flank the Kazekage again.

Meanwhile, the two Kages started to talk.

"Kazekage-sama. It is our honor to welcome you in our Village." Tsunade declared.

"The honor is mine Hokage-sama. Its been a long time since my last visit. This place is as beautiful as I remember it was." Gaara commented.

"We thank you Kazekage. We hope you have a nice stay and every luck to your students."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

Hiashi Hyuuga decided to speak next.

"Forgive me Kazekage-sama, but shouldnt you bring bodyguards with you? Not to underestimate you, but I thought that when Kages visit, they bring at least two bodyguards with them and I only see one. Not to underestimate him either, but why?" Hiashi asked. he was curious as to why a Kage would risk his safety.

"The man before you is the captai of our ANBU force and sensei to one of the two squads taking part in the Chuunin exams this month. I assure you he is worth two men and much more. Furthermore, my Village lacks its two stronger Ninjas right now and to remove more would be endangering its safety." The Kazekage calmly explained. Hiashi bowed.

"A most logical explanation Kazekage-sama, I meant no disrespect." Gaara nodded and turned to face Masaru.

"You are dismissed Masaru. Go do what you want. I'll call you if I need you."

Masaru bowed. "Kazekage-sama." He said and started moving away from the group. As he moved most of the clan heads were looking curiously at him. The two kages started talking about news from the elemental countries as they moves to the other road leading to the Hokage building.

As Masaru went to pass between the two Konoha teams, Kenta whined again.

"We waited for three hours to see the Kazekage and a man dressed funny just to be ignored? Thats so laaame!" He whined only to be smacked on the head by his angr teammates who were muttering things about stupid teammates that would get everyone killed one day. Sasuke was remembering his time in team 7 with a sostalgic tone on his thoughts.

"A few words Masaru-sama, if you may?" The man stoped and looked at him. Sasuke saw his visible eyes give him an eye-smile.

"Sure. You must be Uchiha Sasuke then.I never would of expected you'd get a Genin team." the man said startling Sasuke. before he spoke however he turned to his students.

"Its over for the day kids. Scatter." He ordered. All three pouted.

"Sasuke-sensei! We are so bored. Do you really have to leave us?" ken whined. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but was beaten to it by Masaru.

"Uchiha-san, would trust your students with one of my clones?" the man asked. Sasuke was startled. What was he planning?

"Why?" He asked for an explanation.

"I know od a trick that will pass their time and help them practise until we have finished or until they are bored. What do you say?" Sasuke thought about it for a second and looked at his students. All were giving him puppy dog eyes with their fingers wrapped around each other. Sasuke sighed.

"Okay. Whats on your mind?" The man brought his arms together in a few hand signs.

"Wind Clone Jutsu!" The man declared and chakra exited him and whirled in place until it formed two exact replicas of him.

"Here's what wil happen. One of my clones will run. You will wait for five seconds and then go after him. If you manage to get a hold of his cloak he will dispel and then all you have to do is come back to this clone and he will reward you with a piece of advice for the exam. I assure you it'll be precious. How about that?" The man asked and Sasuke's students cheered.

"Go for it." Sasuke allowed.

Okay then. "Five...four...three...two...one...GO!" Masaru said. The first clone, upon hearing clone vanished from sight and reapeared ina nearby roof. He waved at the kids.

"After him!" Kenta asked and everyone took off into the Village.

"That should allow us to talk without interuption." Said Sasuke.

"Indeed it will. What can I help you with Uchiha-san?"

"Sasuke if you of all please forgive Kenta, he speaks without thinking. Also, I was wondering how you knew my name." That obviously surprised Masaru because Sasuke saw a flash of regret and quick thinking in the man's eyes.

"Dont worry about the kid. I know what its like. As for the second... Well...your crest is obvious and you are the only Uchiha loyal to Konoha right now, so I guessed." Meanwhile Hinata and Sakura had approached closely after the first had dismissed her students who took off after Sasuke's team.

"Thats highly unlikely Masaru-san. The only crest on Sasuke-san is on his back and he was facing you all the time." Hinata remarked. Masaru sighed.

"Rookie mistake. Oh well, I guess you got me there. I guess I aint worth my reputation after all." Masaru admitted.

"I dont believe that is true Masaru-san, but please do tell us from where you know Sasuke-kun." Sakura asked politely. Masaru turned his face to her studing her closely.

"You must be Sakura Haruno ne?" He asked startling Sakura.

"H-How do you know?" She asked. Masaru closed one of his eyes for a moment.

"There's only one pink haired ninja in Konoha that is famed for her medical techniques. You did study under Tsunade of the Sannin after all. It was only fair that you be famous as well." Masaru said.

"While that is true, I sense you do not know her because of her reputation. Is that true?" Hinata asked. Masaru turned his attention to her.

"Maybe I do, maybe I do not, you wont be able to tell that much he he...hang on a second...you must be a Hyuuga, those eyes...lavender..hmm." Masaru said turning his attitude from teasing to serious as soon as he took on Hinata's appearance.

"Do you happen to know me as well?" I am not nearly half as famous as Sasuke-san or Sakura, so what is your explanation about this Masaru-san?" Hinata said with a smile knowing she'd cornered him. Not being able to see his face was advantage of Masaru's though.

"I could say I know you, I could say I dont. Why does it matter?" He questioned.

"I just want to know how an outsider knows so much about Leaf ninja." Hinata lied.

"Thats a lame excuse. I bet a bunch of people outside the Village know you all, however, you seen a nice lot so I will give a you a part of the truth. It might not satisfy you but I cant tell you anything else." He said adding suspense.

"Go on." Said Sakura.

"I know your names from... an old friend of mine." He revealed.

"Is that all? An old friend? Forgive me if this doesnt surprise or satisfy me but this isnt saying much." Said Hinata.

"Why for you Hinata-san he had very good words for you. But alas, I must get going so we must drop this point for now. If there is nothing else you have to ask, I will be going." Masaru stated leaving everyone confused.

"Why the mask?" Asked Sakura.

"My face is not a normal one so I hide to avoid confusion, trouble and uneseccary attention. Well, Hinata-san, Haruno-san, Sasuke-san I hope I'll see you again soon. I have to go now. My clone will be here until your students arrive. If you manage to make him talk then he'll give you every answer you want." Masaru said with a laugh as he started moving away.

The last clone saw Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura walk toward him menacingly and glared at the original.

"Traitor." he mumbled but Masaru was long gone with a Wind Body flicker.

* * *

I wonder...who is Naruto? Is it Masaru? Is it that old friend? Is it someone else? Has he appeared yet or has he not? Cookies to everyone that finds it!

**Review or else the clone will spill everything out and there goes suspense, mystery and questions out of the window...**


	4. Spar! Or not?

Disclaimer:I don't own, nor do I make any money from anything to do with the Naruto series...

* * *

**Chapter 4 Spar! Or not?**

Sasuke was in a foul mood. The previous day came the Kazekage with the head of the Sand ANBU, which surprisingly knew everyone by name. Sasuke was no fool, very few people knew them so close and even less were in Sand. He would have to see how he knew them either from the man himself or the Kazekage.

And to top things off, his genin were constantly naging him about the stupidest thing. They wanted to see him and Masaru spar. That might cause a diplomatic episode but no, they didn't care. The weirdest thing is that he accepted after hours of nagging. There's only this much a person can take and even though Sasuke had trained a lot with Sakura in his genin days and even till now, the combined forces of his three genin brought him to his limit. Thing only got better, as Kenta dragged Hinata's team with them Hinata trailing along not far away. Sakura had just finished on the Hospital and met them on their way so she tagged along too.

It was past 5 in the afternoon, and they moved to the hotel they knew the Sand team stayed.

"Wait here. I'll go ask him." Sasuke said to the people following and entered the building. He went to the number he knew they stayed and knocked. he door opened. Masaru was there, mask on and all.

"Why hello, Sasuke-san. This is a surprise. What can I help you with?" He asked politely.

"My team's been bugging me about watching a serious fight before the exams, and I was wondering if you would like a friendly spar? It could greatly help the Chuunin wannabes get a feeling of whats expected of them in the future." Sasuke said getting to the point. The man seemed to think about it.

"Well, we said we'd train, but that might as well help them. Seeing how real ninja fight should be good." He looked back at Sasuke. "Yosha! I agree. meet us at training ground seven by the bridge."

"Aren't you coming?" Said a confused Sasuke. Masaru dismissed him.

"Nah. I'll have to tell the original about this." Another Masaru came in view and the one Sasuke had been talking to vanished in a puff of smoke. "_A Shadow Clone?" _Sasuke though. The other one waved at him and closed the door. Sasuke left the building again. His students were looking in anticipation.

"Well? What did he say?" Ken asked.

"He agreed. He'll meet us in training ground 7." Sasuke replied and started walking. One of Hinata's students, a girl named Shiku Nori, decided to voice her question.

"Is it really gonna be okay? I mean sure, Sasuke-sensei is strong but this guy is the head of the Sand's ANBU! The second strongest in the Sand!"

"While Masaru-san surely is strong, the same goes for Sasuke-san Shiku. he is near Kage level. very few in our Village can hope to defeat him, even less from our age group." Hinata said with bitterness in her voice remembering the one who could, did, and paid for it. Shiku didn't reply. Nothing else was spoken. When they passed the bridge leading to the ground, the place where team 7 used to meet up as Sasuke and Sakura remembered, and they reached the training ground the saw the two Sand teams waiting for them. Gaara was standing behind his students wearing a frown and Masaru was stretching in front of his team. They saw the Konoha teams arrive and Masaru stopped.

"Well well. Seems we got ourselves some spectators." Said Masaru in a cheerful voice.

"It appears as if no one has anything better to do." Said Sasuke with a pout.

"Anyway, you might wanna get back. I tend to overdo it sometimes." Masaru said.

Everyone moved back many meters to leave the combatants space. Masaru jumped on the spot lightly a few times and cracked his neck to the side before looking at Sasuke.

"Whenever you're ready." He said.

"Alright. I'm coming." Sasuke said and charged at Masaru running zig-zag at very high speed. Masaru watched him for some seconds and did hand signs. The wind blew around him as he threw his hands forward as if hitting something.

"Wind style! Air Blast!" Masaru cried and a gust of wind shot toward the place where Sasuke would be the next second. Sasuke saw this in time and jumped out of the way just as the ground under him exploded. He used his momentum as he was flying to steer and direct toward Masaru. Masaru jumped backwards and was already performing signs. Sasuke run to catch up hoping to engage him in a taijutsu battle. Masaru would have none of it.

"Wind Style! Dance of the Wind!" Masaru said and the wind howled around him. A tree which was unlucky enough to be near him was cut to pieces as the deadly wind circled around him like blades attached to strings. Sasuke stopped his advance since going in there would be suicide. But the wind was just perfect so he himself did hand signs.

"Fire Style! Fire Ball Jutsu!" He said and blew a gigantic fireball at Masaru who did signs at lightning speed and brought his hand on his face like Sasuke did not two seconds ago.

"Water Style! Liquid Bullet!" He shouted and fired a big mass of water which clashed with the fireball in a big explosion and caused the earth around them to literally shake. Steam rose, momentarily blocking each others view of their opponent.

"Wow." Said Sakura. "They're really serious about this." Hinata and Gaara had a frown although Gaara more so, while all the kids were staring with admiration at the insane battle.

Through the smoke emerged some smaller fireballs which came at Masaru with great speed. Masaru dodged all of them but was met with a solid kick to his face by Sasuke who used the distraction. Masaru's mask was torn and Sasuke thought he saw a strand of blond hair before the body poofed and a log was sent flying backwards.

"Damn replacement." As he turned to look at Masaru who was coming out of the woods just fine with his mask intact.

"Will you get serious already?" Masaru asked. Sasuke didn't speak, he only activated his Sharingan with his three black tomoes staring creepily at Masaru.

Back with the spectators, Ken whispered to Hoshi."He is really looking for it."

"The Sharingan." Masaru whispered. "Finally."

Sasuke charged at Masaru again and aimed his fist for him. Masaru blocked it with his elbow and parried Sasuke's other fist with his other hand. The air was blown out of Masaru as Sasuke kneed him in the gut. Sasuke followed with a roundhouse kick which threw Masaru backwards and panting. Masaru rolled and even before he was standing he started making hand signs. Sasuke copied his movements perfectly. After many seconds of hand sign both yelled with a flare of their chakra.

"Water Style! Water Dragon Jutsu!" The water from the nearby stream rose and formed two dragon heads which roared and clashed at each other biting and head-butting each other. Masaru's dragon, which was larger due to Masaru's second affinity being water, eventually won and Sasuke's dragon let out a growl and with a last ditch effort before he became mere water again he threw himself above the other dragon and fell at him, both immediately dispersing into water.

Said water fell like rain upon the two men, Sasuke took the chance and run electricity through the water which made Masaru double over in pain. Sasuke charged again and landed a solid punch at Masaru sending him backwards. As he flew, Masaru let loose a smoke bomb and the area around the combatants covered in smoke. Sasuke coughed and cursed. When the smoke cleared Sasuke saw Masaru a few feet away from him holding his hand backwards and with fingers open as if holding something. Sasuke could also see the immense amount of chakra gathering in his hand.

Before Masaru could continue Gaara body-flickered and caught Masaru's arm. Gaara's murderous glare at him reminded those of the Rookie Nine from when they were still taking the Chuunin Exam and Gaara was still a homocidal maniac and Masaru looked back at him, his expression not really visible.

"Are you completely insane?" Gaara said with his low menacing voice. His eye had that glint which was mostly seen when he was younger and in killing sprees. The Konoha Genin feared for Masaru's safety. "Have you forgotten everything we talked about? Why on earth would you use that jutsu?" He asked.

"Oh come on Gaara-sama! It was just for fun." The two stared at each other before Gaara released his arm.

"This fight is over." Gaara declared. Masaru sighed. He rubbed his hand at where Gaara had caught him. Sasuke released his Dojutsu. Masaru approached him. _What the fuck? He doesn't even look winded! _

"That was a great fight Sasuke-san." he said and pointed his arm at him. Sasuke shook it and smiled.

"Likewise." They released his hands and Masaru looked at the other people on the training ground. Most were looking with stupid faces and open jaws at all-out battle. Many wondered what jutsu it could be to earn such a reaction from the Kazekage.

"Anyone else?" Masaru asked. Gaara glared at him.

"I thought I told you the fight was over."

"You did, Kazekage-sama, but I was wondering if Hinata-san or Sakura-san would like to spar. That is a different fight isn't it?" He defended himself. Gaara glared a bit more, with a look that promised S-rank assignments for a month straight but eventually stopped and sighed.

"Do as you please but no crossing the line."

"Will do Kazekage-sama." Sasuke could almost imagine the gleeful smile the man must've worn as he asked. "So, Sakura-san, care to show the Genins how insignificant bugs they really are?" Masaru asked. His students pouted at him, but couldn't suppress the tiny smiles of amusement that escaped them.

"Um...uh..."Sakura stuttered. She wasn't a complete fool, she knew that while she had grown stronger since her genin days, a lot stronger, she still couldn't beat Sasuke. So to fight a guy who could fight Sasuke to a standstill might guarantee her defeat. Nevertheless, she steeled herself and put on a mask of confidence.

"Sure, I'm in." She said and walked forward. Masaru re-entered his ready stance.

"Whenever you're ready." Masaru said, his robes and mask emotionless as ever.  
"Alright! Let's do this!" She said and rushed with a surprising burst of speed. She draw back her fist and punched at Masaru. Masaru, not knowing what she was capable of, decided to dodge and jumped back in the last second. A wise decision, as the ground where he stood a second ago had been obliterated in a ten meter radius. Masaru landed backwards, his eyes searching the smoke, dust and rubble that had been the effect of her attack searching for Sakura. Sakura re-appeared behind Masaru and lashed out again with her fist. Masaru again dodged but this time she only hit air. She didn't stumble, she expertly turned her fall into a roll and pounced again. This time Masaru dodged to the side and grabbed her fist, holding it in place. What he didn't expect was for her to grab him in return. She moved her weight backwards and with monstrous strength hurled his to the air.

Masaru was airborne and flying to the trees at breakneck speeds. He only had few options. as he was still flying he started making signs and the dojutsu users saw wind chakra start to gather.

'_'I may not be as skilled as my brother at this, but it will have to do."_Masaru thought. As he finished the last handsign, the Wind chakra violently lashed out from his body. He concentrated for a split second and the chakra changed from immense cutting force to immensely strong Wind. The Wind started spinning around him and halted his flight, just some meters from the hard wood. He movement continued and he stood straight, still in the sky. The Wind was flowing around him like a cyclone, him in the eye of it. He hovered for a second,in apparent discomfort as he tried to control the jutsu that allowed him to fly. He glided downward and canceled the jutsu, not holding it more than he had to. he landed on one knee and one hand and stood straight again.

"Did he just...fly?" Someone from the group asked, Sakura didn't realize who. She was staring at Masaru's form as he stood and dusted himself off as if it was everyday that he actually stopped his fall to nearly fatal injury by _flying! _

"My turn." Masaru replied simply, and vanished. Sakura ducked just in time to dodge a kunai swing at her head, she rolled forward and took out one of her own kunai to block the next strike, which came downwardly at her still kneeling form. The kunai stood still for a moment but then Sakura's kunai was cut through like butter. Sakura's eyes widened as she recognized the Wind chakra around the blade, sharpening and lengthening it. It was too close by, she couldn't get out of the way. All she could do was bring her forearm in the way of the kunai to protect her head.

Masaru's kunai cut cleanly through skin and muscle but stopped when it met Sakura's bone. Despite the pain, in an impressive display of endurance, Sakura merely grunted the pain and quickly swiped Masarus's legs before kicking him in the chest, thus throwing him several feet away. Blood was flowing freely and Sakura's left hand, still intact, glowed green without delay as she pressed in on her wound. She worked on the fractured bone, the torn muscle tissue and she connected her skin again. By the time Masaru got up from where he fell, her hand was as good as new.

"Impressive medical Ninjutsu, Sakura-san." Masaru praised her. Sakura acknowledged it with a nod. "but I am sorry to say this ends here." her eyes widened again as she felt her back being punched, quite strongly at that. She was thrown forward where the ground erupted to reveal another Masaru, probably a Shadow Clone, who punched her in the jaw, sending her flying up in the air. as she was several meters above the ground, Masaru body-flickered above the still dizzy by the double hits Sakura. He conjured two Shadow Clones, both of which grabbed hold of her arms and legs and held them in place, opening her for the final strike. With a final cry, Masaru diverted his weight and dived downwards. Burying both of his feet in her stomach, the force of the hit hurled them toward the ground far faster than gravity alone could achieve.

The genin teams and their Senseis had to cover their eyes as dust and pieces of stone and soil flew everywhere, the Kazekage's Sand quickly catching the biggest of the pieces. When the dust settled they looked at the small crater that had been created. When the dust cleared, they saw Masaru standing against a panting Sakura, whose shirt had be torn on her back and there was blood coming out of several wounds there. her left hand was already working on what she could reach but her eyes never left Masaru.

"Even more impressive, you managed to dispel chakra from your back right before you fell thus making your landing much softer. But I wonder how long you can keep this up."

Sakura cursed inwardly, she had done well so far but her back hurt like a bitch and this man didn't even have a scratch on his cloak! Not to mention, he nearly cut her arm off. She knew she couldn't keep this up for long, she needed to end it now.

When she was certain her back was in well enough a state, she punched the ground and rubble shot out of the earth. She started punching as many as she could, sending them in his direction in great speeds. Masaru went over some hand seals. Some familiar hand seals.

"Wind Style! Wind Bullets!" He said softly and from his mask came out air which formed itself into deadly Wind bullets, each of which shot out and destroyed one of the rocks she had sent. She wasn't fazed, she knew this wouldn't take him down. She might not be a Ninjutsu specialist like Sasuke, but she was skilled and better other aspects. She formed a chakra scalpel in her hand and prepared to charge through the chaos that was the pieces of stone and gushes of air going on between them.

"I believe your comrades are getting restless. It is time to finish this." While she couldn't see him, she heard his voice. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" She heard a yell. her eyes widened and she gasped again as she saw a white cloud of smoke envelope the battle ground and numerous pops echo through. She raised her arms to shield her eyes for a second and when she lowered them again she still couldn't see, but she felt a small amount of pressure all over her body and then she was still. Oh, she didn't was to be still, but she couldn't move at all! The small pressure was all she could feel.

The smoke finally cleared and where there was just a training ground before, there was now a mass of identical clothes and masks. In the middle of it was Sakura with five Masarus around her, all extending an arm toward her. "Wind Style! Wind Prison!" they declared in unison.

* * *

I know it's lame and small, but there was little more I can do right now. I'm hard pressed to keep up with everything and the fact that I actually updated this side story is a miracle. It only contained two fights and the real plot hasn't started yet, bu give me a break.

**Yes, I am thoroughly disgusted that Kishimoto has yet to do anything about Hinata's confession, now reaching and exceeding 50 updates.**

The updates since last time I updated were mostly lame, with Sasuke's insane power ups all over the place. The last three or so were fine, since Naruto is finally back on stage, and he has gotten some sense into his skull. I liked the last two updates rather well.

**WARNING:**There is a high possibility that for at least month, probably two, but maybe even three, I will NOT be able to acces my PC, write or update anything. That includes all of my stories. It is highly likely, but it still could not happen, although i probably will.

SO, review, show me you are still with me!


	5. Teaser

_None of them ... none of them deserved this, any of this._

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, born to the famous Uchiha Clan, Jounin of Hidden Leaf Village and former traitor, glared at the hooded man standing across him. The night was dark, there was no moon, and yet he could see him clearly.

"You ... are Naruto" He accused simply. The accused shook his head.

"What makes you say that?"

"Don't play dumb with me. We all could see it, right from the start. But I can see more than the rest, you can't fool me. You know things, top-secret things, personal information never released. Your moves, your techniques, your fighting style, your personality, your chakra affinity, there's no denying. Your name is not Massaru, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and you owe me an explanation"

His Sharingan flared, blood red, as he glared at his former and ultilmately lost, teammate, adversary, and friend.

Massaru lowered his hood, revealing spiky blond hair and sparkling blue eyes, _his _eyes. But something wasn't right.

"I knew that trying to fool your eyes was futile. Yes, Sasuke, you are right, but you are wrong" Massaru raised his head to stare the Uchiha dead in the eye "I am, yet I am not, Naruto Uzumaki, and I owe you _nothing_"

* * *

Because the badgering finally got to me. Expect some edits, maybe even an update, in the coming months.

-R-Dude


End file.
